Talk:Degrassi (Season 14)/@comment-26005101-20150610042640
Wow!, at all the times I wish Degrassi was on Netflix, even only if past seasons were available to watch, they finally decide to add the show to the service, but rather as Netflix being the broadcaster instead of just having the show on there to watch recent episodes and/or older seasons. I kind of like this idea more or less. On a good note, having Netflix as Degrassi's general broadcast medium permits the show to greater opportunities, especially when it comes to the content. However, I'm not to keen on the fact that in the U.S, you will have to subscribe to Netflix and pay a monthly fee in order to watch the show. Especially for those who don't care much for the service, or for people who don't make full use out of the service pretty much because there's not anything on Netflix that interests them, and having to pay a monthly fee just to watch one show. What about for those who are not able to subscribe? Pretty much those in Canada will continue to get the show for free (or maybe simply at a lesser cost considering cable/satellite) as well as getting to watch recent episodes on Netflix when it launches for Netflix in Canada at a later date. I mean I can understand Degrassi being based in Canada and all, but the viewers and fans in the U.S. have also greatly contributed to the high viewer ratings and success of the series throughout the years (not forgetting to mention other countries as well). Furthermore, I kind of think Netflix being the only source to watch the show for U.S. viewers will be a bit of downfall. If they're gonna have Degrassi, or Degrassi: Next Class, air only on Netflix in the U.S. they should at least put the entire season on the service on premiere date that way at least some viewers won't have to keep paying a monthly fee just to watch Degrassi. The point is that, there should be another TV channel for the show in the U.S. as well and have Degrassi on Netflix as a secondary source for watching the series. At the same time, what about the promos and trailers? Since Netflix is not a channel, the U.S. may not be getting the necessary promos that were appealing and in my opinion a well executed way at inviting viewers to watch the show. Especially when there were the promos that not only hinted at fun when watching the show but also contained the serious/dramatic aspect which made viewers eager to watching the show. Kind of like the promos and trailers from seasons 10 and 11 mostly. It's cool the show is continuing, but it would also be great if the U.S. could get a tv channel as well....maybe a network such as ABC Family, NBC, the U.S. version of MTV, TV Land, CBS, or even Fox. U.S. viewers also enjoy the show being on TV. Granted, there are probably free streaming links somewhere on the internet to watch the show even YouTube maybe, but at the same time, the states continuing to get Degrassi from a TV broadcaster as well as Netflix, keeps things readily convenient for everyone; for those who enjoy the show on TV more for whatever reason. I wonder why the U.S. and other countries aren't getting a TV network as well as Netflix. If the producers are rebooting the show and hopes for a refresh, I don't see why not.Besides that, Degrassi is becoming Degrassi: Next Class. While that's a cool name, I think something like "Generation After Next", or something on a wider scope would have also been cool instead of "next class" which kind of reminds me of the next year or maybe even a slightly different name if they're gonna do a reboot. However the show has gone through another one or two retcons. Just hope the show improves by far starting with S15 ( the dialogue, and acting).